Psicoanalizame
by Aixa-Gabii Serrada
Summary: Ella solo debia cumplir el reto del Dr.Masen para graduarse. Descubrio en el camino que lo que parecia ser muy facil, podria transformarse en su mision imposible. Psicoanalizar al Sigmund Freud del siglo XXI no es tarea facil.
1. Descubriendo la historia

_Una de mis otras loquitas ideas que salió después de leer tanto sobre la materia por mi amor a la carrera…Espero que les guste y abvierto que no será una historia de muchos capis, creo que será algo corto, pero lleno de muchas cosas, Edward será diferente a lo que estamos acostumbradas y Bella tratara de derribar los muros para internarse en su mente, sin darse cuenta que el camino será largo…Que creen que salga de una batalla de psicólogos por descubrir lo que el otro esconde?_

**Psicoanalízame**

Ella solo debia cumplir el reto de él para graduarse. Descubrio en el camino que lo que parecia ser muy facil, podria transformarse en su mision imposible. Psicoanalizar al Sigmund Freud del siglo XXI no es tarea facil.

**Prefacio**

**POV Bella**

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti hija.- me repitió mi padre adoptivo Carlisle por segunda vez a la salida del anfiteatro.

Mi sueño mas grande e interno se había cumplido, había logrado complacer a esta, mi maravillosa familia adoptiva y hoy era uno de los mejores días de mi vida por eso y porque había logrado mi objetivo: Graduarme de psicología con honores, y estaba lista para mi siguiente paso.

Hoy mismo en la noche partía mi avión desde San Francisco hasta New York, donde lograría cumplir otro de mis más profundos sueños desde que comencé a estudiar mi hermosa carrera, iba a realizar una especialización en psicoanálisis con la reencarnación para siglo XXI de Sigmund Freud, Edward Anthony Masen.

Desde hace mas de dos años este hombre ha revolucionado América y el mundo entero con su manera directa y central de llegar hasta lo mas profundo de tu mente, adentrarse en tus lóbulos y leer toda la información contenida, llegando a los mejores veredictos mentales y sociales de hoy en día. Solo bastaba con que el te viera para que fuera capaz de conocer cada una de tus debilidades mentales y lograra desafiar tus mas grandes fortalezas. Estar frente a el e intentar desafiarlo era una batalla contra el y ti mimos, por saber si en realidad resistirías lo suficiente. Había logrado que con solo una mirada y un breve estudio de la imagen que proyectaras lograras confesar todo lo que escondías y que llevabas en tu conciencia. Era uno de los favoritos de los médicos, quienes al no encontrar la cura física se refugiaban en el y su espíritu incansable para conocer la verdadera causa. Era el niño consentido de entidades policiacas y no había faltado a ningún interrogatorio importante para lograr sacar la más intima verdad del acusado. Era un genio, era uno de los mejores psicoanalistas del planeta, había realizado mi trabajo de grado en base a su teoría de "La vista y tu mente" que se dio a conocer a través de un libro que yo me había encargado de leer incontables veces. Conocía todas sus técnicas y teorías, porque cada una estaba en mi trabajo de grado y memorizada en mi mente.

Hoy en la noche alcanzaría la Gran Manzana y mañana, vería mi primera clase con mi héroe, mi ídolo, el Dr. Edward Masen.

**POV Edward.**

-Este es el trabajo de grado del que le hable Dr.- mi mano derecha en el consultorio y en la universidad, Jasper Hale estaba entregándome un famoso trabajo de grado de una nueva alumna ingresada a la especialización de psicoanálisis. Su universidad en secreto me había mandado el trabajo para que lo leyera detenidamente y descubriera cuantas cosas tenía la jovencita en mente respecto a mí.

El trabajo era pulcro y simple vista pintaba una buena imagen, pero algún defecto tenía, yo lo sabia.

Todo el trabajo se centraba en mi reciente teoría "La vista y tu mente". Con todos los datos que di en el libro al público, más algunos que imagino logro encontrar en los libros de texto de los tantos que hablaban de mí.

Había encontrado de nuevo a simple vista un defecto: La joven tenia falta de vida propia, recostándose en demasiada de las ajenas y tratando de lograr llenar su vida de las cosas que las demás mentes poseían. Estaba concentrada en respetar en demasía mi vida y obra, al extremo de soñar mimetizarse conmigo y mi vida para describirla mejor, sin inyectarle su toque creativo.

Era un excelente trabajo de mi teoría, pero no tenia de ella, todo era de mi, era escaso de creatividad.

Esta seria una de esos alumnos que llegan a colmarte la paciencia con sus intentos obsesivos de ser tu.

-¿Y bien?- indago Jasper.

-Mas de lo mismo. Excelente redacción y presentación de una imagen segura. Es una persona que muchas carencias emocionales, no esta conforme con quien es, y entonces no lo pone nada de ella a l que hace por miedo arruinarlo, sin saber que en la creatividad y esencia radica en la creatividad.- tire el trabajo sobre el escritorio y me voltee para apreciar la vista de New York.

-Lo leeré.- fue todo lo que dijo, y sabía que lo haría. El era de esos graduados que no van por descubrir verdades, solo por compasión, por eso el se encargaba de consultas y yo de interrogar a los atrapados de la Interpol.


	2. Aprender del mejor

**Aprender del mejor**

**Edward POV**

-Buenos días jóvenes.- conteste con tono neutral al entrar al salón, donde estaría comenzando con un nuevo grupo de especialización, que me tocaría ver por los próximos meses.

Tome asiento en mi escritorio en una posición que yo sabia que los intimidaría.

Revise entre las cosas que estaban sobre mi escritorio y pude notar que el "brillante" trabajo de grado de la noche anterior estaba aquí, a pesar de que pensé que lo había desaparecido en las manos de Jasper.

De repente por mi cabeza cruzo una idea, con la cual pondría a prueba la tenacidad de esta analista de la psiquis.

-¿Alguna persona aquí responde al nombre de…- regrese al trabajo al no saber el nombre de la alumna.- Isabella Swan?- una joven de cabello marrón se escondió entre el mismo antes de levantar la mano.

-Muy bien licenciada, gracias por ser nuestra candidata para el experimento de hoy.- esto seria muy divertido.

La joven se puso de pie, tropezando consigo misma e intentando ocultarse entre su cabello y su mirada perdida en las baldosas.

-¿Acaso el piso no quedo bien limpio Señorita?- le pregunte, abusando de esa torpeza e inseguridad que poseía, ella sin duda me iba a garantizar momentos muy buenos en estos meses.

-No…- dudo un poco antes de levantar la mirada y concentrarse en mí. Le di un rápido análisis: ropa de colores opacos, quiere esconderse. Cabello sin corte definido, indecisión. Andar torpe, inseguridad en el paso. Mirar al piso, mente excesivamente pensativa, a la exceptiva de comentar un error.

Cuando al fin llego frente a la clase se abismo al ver cuarenta pares de ojos concentrados en ella.

-Excelente biografía mía señorita, debería considerar estudiar literatura y dedicarse a las biografías, porque si sus análisis de pacientes van a ser tan faltos de creatividad como este trabajo, no le veo futuro en mi medio.- la mire con seriedad y a la vez con cierta sonrisa de superioridad, ella jamás debía olvidar que el de control mental era yo.

-Lo…siento.- contesto con una voz bastante pequeña.

-¿Dijiste algo?- le pregunte.

-Siento mucho que mi trabajo sea tan bochornoso para usted.- contesto con un tono mas alto.

-Así esta mejor, soy un genio mental, pero no tengo súper audición. En fin, terminemos con esto.- me coloque detrás de ella, tomando sus hombros para que se posicionara frente a la clase.- Vamos a suponer que esta joven entra a su consulta ¿Cuál es la primera imagen que ella les proyecta?- pregunte.

-Inseguridad.- dijo una joven levantando la mano.

-Falta de autoestima.- dijo un joven al final del salón.- Si se quisiera un poco mas, creo que no le quitaría la ropa a su mama. Un o dos tallas menos en la ropa no estaría mal.- sugirió haciendo que todo el salón y hasta yo riéramos.

-Excelente análisis joven…- deje el silencio para saber su nombre.

-Newton, Mike Newton.- contesto acomodase en la silla con gesto de suficiencia, tenia talento, pero aun era temprano para sentirse cómodos en mi presencia.

-Muy bien Newton, tu análisis del autoestima es muy buena, pero le recuerdo que su deber es hacer que la paciente se valore un poco mas, y eso nunca lo lograra dándole consejos de moda. Lo único que conseguirá es verse "raro" ante ella.- use subjetivamente la palabra, causando risas en el salón. Inmediatamente adopto su posición original.

-Muy bien Srta. Swan, me parece que no debe dejar que se burlen tanto a costillas de sus deficiencias emocionales, y mucho mas si sabemos que son colegas.- le advertí a la chica.

-Con el respeto que se merece Dr. Masen.- bien, estaba consiente del orden jerárquico.- No podría llamar colega y mucho menos intentar codearme un puesto importante en esta rama de la salud con un personaje como Mike, que mas que amor por si mismo, le falta algo de carácter profesional. Las opiniones de los análisis de un medico jamás deben mezclarse con las criticas mas vanas del ser humano. No somos cualquier ser humano frente a un paciente, somos su salida a los callejones oscuros, somos su ayuda para superar traumas, no para acrecentarlos.- bien, la chica era decidida y estaba muy clara en todo lo qué tenia que ver con material de estudio, era cuestión de practicar, y lograría grandes cosas.

-Maravillosa deducción licenciada ¿Numero de su clase?- era obvio que la primera pero no perdería la oportunidad de escucharla decir algo mas con la seguridad con la que había defendido su carrera.

-Primera.- y allí estaba lo que yo necesitaba. Ella solo debía aprender a superar sus problemas de inseguridad, estar segura de que ella tenia la verdad absoluta, aunque no fuera así, con eso lograra destronarme hasta a mi en el psicoanálisis.

-Felicidades joven.- la impulse a qué caminara hacia su lugar.- La tendré muy presente en mi clase.- le afirme, antes de que llegara a su lugar.- Ahora les voy a plantear un caso simple e hipotético que deben analizar. Los sueños de hombre durante más…- y allí me enfrasque en darles los datos de la situación.

**Bella POV.**

Ahora mas que nunca podia entender de que hablaban las personas qué habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer a el Dr. Masen. Todos describían la experiencia como difícil, debido a que el poder de su mirada, presencia y convicción a la hora de hablar te llevaban hasta un callejón sin retorno.

Era un hombre que con gran facilidad podría hacerte decir todo solo por la manera en que su mirada estaba en ti. Era intimidante la forma en que sus ojos viajaban de arriba a bajo por tu anatomía, buscando algo más que un defecto anatómico

Su manera de hablar, seguro de todo, te hacia pensar que, el podría decirte una mentira y nunca serias capaz de descubrirlo, el estaba seguro de lo qué decía y lo trasmitía.

A la hora de salir de clases, después de estar más de cinco horas analizando sin parar sueños ajenos, el Dr. Masen me pidió que me quedara hasta que el salón estuviera vacio.

-Siéntate por favor.- hablo con esa voz aterciopelada y seductora.

-Estoy bien así, gracias.- era incomodo estar frente a alguien que analizaba cada uno de tus movimientos, los registraba y en base a ellos elaboraba una imagen de ti.

-Como quieras. Seré breve. Como sabes esto es algo así como un campamento de verano, estarás aquí unos cinco meses aprendiendo de mi, luego te iras y nunca mas te volveré a ver. En cada grupo hay personaje que a mi me llama la atención personalmente. Nunca me equivoco cuando me hago un patrón de una determinada persona. Tienes demasiados defectos, mas de los concebibles humanamente, pero eso no opaca tu gran seguridad a la hora de defender tu posición y tu gran conocimiento sobre la teoría de la materia; necesito que desarrolles confianza en ti misma y por ende en tus ideas, puesto que de esta manera sabrás como tomar el conocimiento y modelarlo según la situación. Eres un perfecto diamante en bruto y yo soy el encargado de pulirte hasta hacerte uno de los más caros del marcado. Tu único trabajo será, aprender a ser mi sombra y adaptar tu vida a los momentos que yo pueda dedicarte a ti y a ejercitar tu cerebrito. Tu reto: psicoanalizarme. Después de cada lección y debida práctica, deberás aplicarla en mí, deberás psicoanalizar mis expresiones, emociones, sueños, movimientos y cualquier otra cosa, con el fin de amarte el patrón de mí, más cercano a lo real. El día en que logres eso, sea mañana o sea años después de que termine este curso, serás libre y yo mismo te entregare tu certificado sin derecho a replica. Esto puede tomarte mucho o poco tiempo. Solo te puedo asegurar una cosa, será un camino difícil, porque yo me encargare de dibujarte espejismo de mi mismo, para que tu mente no logre hallar con facilidad al real ¿Aceptas?- estaba aturdida por tanta información, pero decidida a que debía aprender de el mejor, y si el estaba dispuesto a entrenarme hasta que lo fuera, entonces yo estaba dispuesta a sacrificar todo.

-Acepto ¿Cuando empezamos?

* * *

Chicas quiero aclarar que, lo que yo planteo aqui no es en base a un conocimieento claro que yo tenga de la materia...no soy Psicologa, o por lo menos no aun, pero he leiddo algunas cosas y en base a ellas planteo lo que hago en estos analisis...el analisis de Bella lo hice yo misma basandome en lo que creo q es correcto segun lo que lei...no es algo seguro ni esta hecho por una profesional, es una vano intento de hacerlas sentir en el verdadero ambiente entre psicologos, tampoco se si la cosa es asi, repito aun no soy psicologa.


	3. Ello, Yo y Superyo

**Ello, Yo y Superyó**

-Isabella, despierta.-una voz lejana me llamaba, pero yo simplemente no podía reaccionar.

Una extraña y helada brisa acaricio mi rostro y brazos descubiertos, haciéndome estremecer. Los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente a gran velocidad.

Las noches de oscuridad en el orfanato.

Los golpes de la Sra. Francisca.

Las manos de Héctor viajando por mi cuerpo.

El frio de la noche desde el sótano mientras intentaba encontrar mi ropa.

Las caricias de Jacob sobre los distintos moretones que me dejaba Héctor cada noche.

-Por favor….No.- la conciencia casi regresaba a mí. Estaba tratando de salir de esos recuerdos, de los cuales, solo uno era positivo.

-Isabella, regresa.- de nuevo esa voz extraña se introdujo en mi sub-cociente y me tranquilizo un poco.

-Por favor.- implore. Sabía que esto no era verdad, que no estaba de nuevo en el feo orfanato donde me vi obligada a crecer. Solo rogaba que la persona que estaba junto a mí, me ayudara a salir de estos recuerdos, que yo misma les induce olvido.

Un sacudón fuerte me enderezo de donde descansaba y me permitió ser libre de mis recuerdos.

-Nunca había sostenido una conversación tan fluida y productiva en un estado de hipnosis inducido con un paciente. Mucho menos lo he realizado con una persona en estado de hipnosis con consentimiento. Se supone que mientras duermes, tu sub-cociente debe estar en estado pacífico y tu organismo no debe responder a los estímulos del exterior para que tu Ello fluya.- El Dr. Masen me miraba con una gran cara de sorpresa, mientras yo trataba de cubrir mis brazos con mis manos, para aliviar el frio.

-Siempre ha sido así. Mi psicóloga esperaba a que durmiera para estimular mi sub-cociente y que contara algunas cosas. Era complicado, ella aplicaba, muchas técnicas de psicoanálisis conmigo para lograr algo.- le conteste sin mirarlo.

Trate de ubicar la razón por la cual el frio era tal, y me encontré con una de las ventanas corredizas del apartamento del Doctor, abiertas, en pleno mes de noviembre en New York.

-Lo siento, tengo la costumbre de mirar mucho por la ventana.- se disculpó notando el frio que tenía, y que miraba concentrado la ciudad por la ventana abierta.

-Hay algo que está afuera, que usted anhela demasiado, que espera, todos los días, ver llegar por la ventana. Son deseos reprimidos.- conteste como si nada.

-Excelente análisis, algo escaso aun e impreciso en muchos puntos, pero bastante útil.- me dijo mientras continuaba mirando por la ventana, aún abierta.

-Algo escapo de usted?- le pregunte.

-Muchas cosas.

-Importantes?

-Importantes sin, fundamentales para vivir, no. Nada en esta vida es fundamental para vivir, todo es pasajero y suplantable. Lo que hoy tienes, mañana no. Lo que hoy parece indispensable para vivir, mañana consigue un remplazo con un nuevo deseo del Ello.

-El Superyó, debe tratar de controlar esos deseos desenfrenados de tener lo que se quiere, sin importar nada. Debería ser capaz de mantener el lado racional.

-Exactamente. Mi Superyó trabaja constantemente, para evitar que el Ello, gane la partida. Mientras el Yo trabaja otro camino.

-Que hace el Yo por usted?

-Ha hecho mucho. Me trajo hasta aquí a base de realismo y disciplina. El trabajo la parte real de mis deseos primitivos y mis sueños ilógicos.

-Son divisiones bastante lógicas. En el fondo cada parte hace muchas cosas por nosotros en lo palpable.- me acerque a la enorme ventana para mirar.

-El Ello ha sido muy egoísta conmigo. No ha tenido nada de cordura y siempre me ha hecho sufrir. Ha querido constantemente lo que no puedo tener, haciéndome sufrir más de la cuenta. Me ha traído muchos problemas, por eso, elimine su opinión. Para mí todo debe seguir un patrón lógico y explicable. Si no lo hace, no es mi camino.- en pocas y técnicas palabras, el Doctor, me explicaba, que había anulado su capacidad de soñar fervientemente sin mirar cuan posible seria.

-Quien controla el sub-cociente del más exitosos doctor del psicoanálisis?- pregunte

-El SuperYo con algo del Yo. Pero a veces, demasiado poco. Quien controla el tuyo?- se volteo para mirarme y atravesarme son su acostumbrada mirada penetrante, que utilizaba para los momentos en que trabajaba y psicoanalizaba a alguien.

-El Yo, hasta que estoy inconsciente. En esos momentos, mi deseos y temores más primitivos y sin sentido conversan con mis psicoanalistas.- me reí y el también.

-Espero que puedas aprender muchas cosas de mis técnicas de trabajo. Eres una excelente profesional, solo debes aprender a ser, más fría y analítica.- me aclaro aun mirándome.- También debes estar consiente que, todo psicólogo, sin importar su rama, debe mirar a su paciente para analizar cada una de sus reacciones a nuestras palabras. Cualquier gesto del mismo puede ser muy importante. Por eso, los psicoanalistas debemos ser expertos en análisis del lenguaje corporal.- hablo con profesionalismo, de nuevo como el profesor.

-Tiene razón.- fue lo único que conteste. Yo lo sabía, pero era inevitable. Tenía el mal de ser una psicóloga bastante tímida.

-Isabella, mírame.- me ordeno y no tuve otra opción.

-Debes estar consciente de que tu mirada huye de la mía, porque me temes. No puedes tener miedo de mí, puesto que más que tu profesor, soy tu psicólogo. Las técnicas de psicoanálisis son agresivas e impersonales en muchos sentidos, a pesar de que sus terapias son diferentes para cada persona. Se pierde mucho el contacto humano, pero así lo ideo Freud.- me sonrió un poco.- Necesito que sepas que tu mente es muy frágil. Tu sub-cociente está muy afectado y dolido por razones que aun desconozco. Es difícil descubrirlo todo en la primera fase de hipnosis. Debes tratar de ser más fuerte, porque para entrenarte bien, debe ser muy duro contigo. Momentos de cordialidad entre nosotros serán pocos. Las pistas que te daré también serán pocas. Tú eres mi psicóloga y debes encontrar que hay en mí, y para eso, debes tener un espíritu más valiente. Los conocimientos son buenos, pero la timidez no permite que fluyan.- me miro con tranquilidad y por primera vez no fue tan difícil sostener su mirada. Se veía más como un amigo.

-Gracias.- le dije.

-Es mi trabajo.- contesto con frialdad y regreso su vista a la ciudad. Esto, en definitiva, no sería nada fácil, considerando que mi paciente era algo bipolar.

* * *

**Hello Chicas!...Dios, despues de casi dos meses de no estar por aqui, regreso con un capitulo ridiculamente corto e intrasendental. (Creo que asi se escribe)**

**Pues aqui la lista de excusas: Primero, Edward Masen no me dejaba ser con su historia. No tenia nada de inspiracion y estuve a nada dde borrar la historia, pero sentia que no podia, amo esta historia con cada fibra de mi ser, es un reflejo de lo que quiero ser.**

**Estuve este mes de cumple, un anito mas y muchas cositas qaue cambiaron otras mas. Como estaba no podia escribir un fanfic de este tipo, a duras penas podia escribir AUBSE, mi fanfic principal!**

**No podia encontrar por donde comenzar el capi...**

**Ahora sin mas excusas a lo que voy...Este fin tiene un titulo que maneja la teoria de division del sub-cociente de mi amado Freud, el padre del psicoanalisis...Soy malita, y por eso, les dejo de tarea que lean en wikipedia, que son cada una para que entiendan a que se refieren cuando la nombran.**

**Cuando actualizo? Algun dia, que definitivamente no es hoy...jijiji.**

**Por alli, una chica me escribio y me dijo que era psicologa!...Dios, que nervios escribir, y qque alguien experto en la materia sepa...Espero que si este capi tiene algun error en cuanto a la teoria de division del sub-conciente, este nueva lectora me lo haga saber!...**

**Las invito a leer mi primera creacion en tercera persona: Cuatro reinas y una princesa, sin corona...Es rara y sin duda muy analitica, quise probar algo nuevo y salio eso.**

**Tambien las invito a leer un One-Shot que no me canso de publicitar: Siempre te recordare, la perspectiva de Caroline, despues de la muerte de su hermano y en las horas previas...De un poco de llanto para las que tenemos hermanos, o amamos a Tyler (Remember Me)...**

**Sin mas nada que agregar...Dejen comentarios porfiii!...Nos estamos leyendo en otra actualizacion y en los mensajes privados!...**

**PD:Si leo los comentarios, pero no tengo mucho tiempo de contestarlos!...Sorry!**


End file.
